Those Of Green and Red Blood
by Bone Bond
Summary: Mini-stories based off of prompts taken from the '100 Theme Challenge' list on the deviantArt website. Parings may be present. My OC, Tanith may also be present. Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Introduction

"...What should I say?"

"It's an introduction lass, say yer name and things ye like."

"Yeah, you know. Like 'My name is Bone Bond and I like sunsets, long walks on the beach, and Scottish border-line alcoholics'."

"Oy!"

"Nobody asked you Kirk. ... How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm good at slipping into places unheard."

"Yeah right Jim, with that mouth'a yours always flappin'? Not damn likely."

"Aw, look Bones. You hurt Jimbo's feelings."

"Don't call me that!"

"Will this is eh bloody *mince of eh introduction, in'it?"

"Spock can make sense of it, can't you Spock?"

"I'm afraid this introduction is far too illogical in relation with it's original purpose for me to rationalize it."

"...I guess that means we're buggered then, eh?"

---

* mince - rubbish/nonsense

* * *

**Author's Note:** This short features myself(And no, Bone Bond isn't my name. xD), Scotty, Kirk, Bones, and poor Spock who finds us all to be highly illogical.

I tried to make it clear with the dialouge who was speaking, but if needed I'll add who's who down here.

Star Trek belongs to the amazing Gene Roddenberry


	2. Love

**Love**

**Author's note:** This story includes the following characters: Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, Keenser, Spock, and my OC Tanith Aldridge. And yes, there is indication of two parings, one more appearent than the other. The appearent one being Scotty/Tani, the less appearent being Spock/Uhura. But for those who don't like Spock/Uhura, it's barely even there. :D

And please don't let the OC paring scare you off, at least try it. :] Thank you. Reviews greatly appreciated.

* * *

"_I'll take the high road  
And ye'll take the low road  
An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me an' me true love  
Will ne'er meet again  
On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomand"_

The loud, slurred, and not particularly musical rendition of Bonny ended with Kirk sliding out of his bar stool onto the floor and Scotty giggling madly at his drinking partner. Kirk also started to snigger and two sighs arose from the table nearby. One had come from Leonard McCoy, known to most as 'Bones'. He had just begun nursing his Altairian brandy and was shaking his head at his young Captain and friend. Sure, he got drunk but at least he did it with grace. Not flopping around on the ground like a goddamn fish.

The other sigh had come from Tanith Aldridge, McCoy's assistant and chief-medical-officer-in-training, should something ever happen to him. But while his sigh was more of a growling huff, Tani's was heartfelt and slightly amused. Her jade eyes watched the Scottish engineer with exasperated affection, the toffee-brown rings around her pupils glinting in the light. She wasn't one for alcohol, her drink some sort of fruit cocktail.

The doctor and his understudy were joined by a third person at their table. Well, technically, he was an alien rather than a 'person' per say, but on the Enterprise all were equal. The light green-yellow, wrinkled face of Keenser appeared to be blank as he looked at Scotty, who was leaning dangerously in his seat. However, Tani caught the large, glistening onyx eyes roll skywards before returning to his small glass of neon green liquid. Tani wondered vaguely what it was but before she could ask her attention was drawn back to Scotty, who was severely close to tumbling out of her seat.

"Scotty, be careful! Ya idiot." Tani called but was smiling softly.

Hazy deep forest green eyes slowly focused on her and Scotty grinned goofily. "Allo ye gorgeous *tat." The drunker Scotty was, the thicker his accent and the more Scottish terms he seemed to use. He lurched forward in his chair toward her "Come 'ere and lemme see yer."

Tani shot out a hand, though she was too far away to do much, and opened her mouth to warn him against leaning so far forward in his seat but it was too late. The drunken Scotsman and the bar stool tumbled forward in a mass of limbs and wood. The three fairly sober beings winced when there was a thunk as Scotty's head had an unpleasant meeting with a nearby table before he landed with a thud. Kirk burst into hiccupping laughter while McCoy and Keenser starred at the downed engineer with nearly identical incredulous expressions. Biting her lower lip, Tani quickly hopped out of her chair and knelt down next to Scotty on the floor.

Expertly, Tani inspected Scotty's head with gentle, practiced fingers until she found the spot that had connected with the table, at which point Scotty groaned. She was relieved to find that it wasn't serious, he'd just have a bump and an even worse hangover the next morning. "You alright?" she inquired, slim fingers brushing down the side of his face, which was pinched with pain.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Thick ol' head like mine." He grinned then his foggy gaze seemed to focus in on her a little more "Though if ye'd lean in a li'le closer I'd be much obliged."

Tani snorted in amusement "Maybe later when your breath won't kill me Casanova."

She took his arm and pulled it around her shoulders "Come on ya lump, let's get you to bed before you really hurt yourself."

Unfortunately for her, Scotty was not being particularly helpful in getting up. "Eh, is the world supposed to be spinnin' like tha'? Oy, somethin's comin' up." He turned a little green "I think I'd rather stay down 'ere, thanks."

Tani wrinkled her nose at the thought of Scotty vomiting, she liked bodily fluids inside the body where they were supposed to be, but she didn't want to just leave him there on the floor. She wasn't a particularly weak person, but she was small and Scotty was bigger than her. Add the fact that he was trying very hard to remain on the floor; Tani wasn't having much luck getting the engineer off the ground.

She blinked in surprise when Scotty suddenly began to lift off the floor. Looking over, she found McCoy on the moaning Scotsman's other side, a small grimace of annoyance on the doctor's full lips.

"Thanks Doc." Tani offered her boss a small smile while they straightened and adjusted themselves so that each of the two medical officers had an arm around their shoulders.

McCoy emitted an irritated grunt, scowling "He's a health risk to himself and others. I don't want my only damn night off in the past week to be interrupted by someone getting' drunk that ain't me."

Tani pressed her lips together in a slight smile at her mentor's ever-gruff persona but she was distracted by Scotty sagging in between them. "I'm no' feelin' too grea'." Scotty moaned.

"You throw up on me and I'll throw ya out the air lock." Growled Bones as the two medics dragged the nauseated engineer from the bar.

It was quiet for a moment before Kirk giggled and slurred to Keenser "Joo look like a cabbage, joo know that?"

---

A clipboard held to his chest, Lieutenant Spock walked with measured, precise steps down the hall. He had just walked Nyota Uhura to her room and, if one looked hard enough, they could see the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly in the closest thing he ever got to smiling. The Enterprise was quite peaceful. It had been a calm, uneventful day so most of the crew were off partying and making use of their free time. He and Uhura had had a long, intellectual conversation, the ones that made her lively, chocolate-brown eyes glitter with interest.

Spock was pulled from his thoughts when his pointed ears picked up what sounded like some sort of commotion farther on down the hallway. The hardly-there smile disappearing, Spock's footsteps quickened in pace as he followed the curve of the hall to find out what was going on.

"Dammit Tanith, would you hurry up already?!"

"I'm trying, just give me a minute! Almost got- shit! Stop squirming!"

Spock raised one diagonal eyebrow, wondering just what the hell was going on between Ms. Aldridge and what sounded like Mr. McCoy. There were few logical conclusions he could come to, none of which were exactly comfortable situations. But he felt that it was his duty to check, just in case. If it was… awkward, he could always slip away before he was seen.

What he found was not exactly what he'd been expecting, but he preferred it much more than the alternatives. It was indeed Ms. Aldridge and Mr. McCoy, the two holding up the Enterprise's chief engineer, Mr. Scott. Ms. Aldridge appeared to be trying to open the door to her cabin, fumbling with her keys while trying to keep the groaning Mr. Scott, who appeared to be ill. McCoy looked more irritated than usual, glowering slightly at his understudy.

"Allow me to be of assistance." Spock calmly took the keys from Tanith, who jumped slightly while looking up at him in surprise. McCoy muttered something in relation to the color of Spock's blood while the Vulcan opened the door, Tani shooting her advisor a reprimanding look.

Spock pushed the door open and Scotty lurched inside. Moving faster than one might think a drunken man could, he stumbled into the bathroom, collapsed to his knees, and promptly threw up into the toilet. Tani hurried over to him and, despite her disgust at the bile, bent down next to him and murmured some soft words into his ear while rubbing his back gently with a soothing hand.

The doctor and Vulcan remained in the doorway, the doctor shaking his head with a repulsed expression while the Vulcan remained emotionless. "Scotty's lucky he's gotta gal who cares about him enough ta do that." McCoy snorted.

Spock's brow furrowed in confusion at this "I do not understand. Isn't Ms. Aldridge simply carrying out her job requirements? 'Bedside manner' I believe it's called?"

McCoy cast the Vulcan a side-long glance, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "Well first off, it's our night off so neither of us have ta 'carry out our job requirements'. Second, I've been cuttin' people open and treatin' all kinds'a diseases for years and I can tell ya that nothin' is more disgustin' than vomit. The fact that she's willingly bein' near him and doin' that-" McCoy gestured to his assistant, who was carefully wiping off Scotty's mouth with a tissue "When she's not getting' paid for it?"

McCoy shook his head while crossing his arms "If that ain't love, I don't know what is."

* * *

* Tat - shortened use of the word 'tart'. Meaning silly woman


	3. Light

**Light**

**Author's Note:** This is a twist on things that are brought to mind with the word 'light', as I wanted to be different. Enjoy. :]

Also, I forgot to put this last time, but just know for now on that I don't own Trek. xD

* * *

"Light… light please." Another pause "Dammit Tanith, I said 'light'!"

McCoy looked up from the surgery he was currently trying to perform but could not do particularly well with his assistant doing… whatever the hell it was that she was doing. _'Damn kid...'_

Full lips drew downward, disgruntled, upon finding his understudy was not simply daydreaming about that engineer of hers. She just plain wasn't there. Brow furrowed, McCoy's hazel eyes probed the dimly lit room for Tani but she was nowhere to be found. Then a memory slowly started to surface in his mind. It was hazy, as if it had happened long ago or while he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

_They were on a planet… something to do with hallucinogens. Seeing things that meant the most to them in an attempt to lure them somewhere… yes, something along those lines. Tani was… running. He was yelling at her to stop, something like 'it's not really him'. Then… an explosion. A bright flash of white light, along with colors of crimson and gold, colliding into him with a blast of heat. Then blackness._

McCoy blinked the memory away, even more uncertain by it. It had felt so real… but if that had happened, how was here right now? Working on a patient? _'Patient… wait, who the hell am I cutting into?'_

The doctor looked down then recoiled with a strangled noise of surprise and disgust. He had found Tani. Clouded, lifeless green eyes seemed to stare up at him accusingly, a large 'Y' cut on her abdomen. The ivory skin was pulled back to reveal the young girl's innards. It was an autopsy.

---

"No! NO!" McCoy's eyes squeezed tightly shut; he writhed in the stark white cot he was settled in. Captain Jim T. Kirk watched his friend solemnly, lips forming a hard line.

"It appears his condition is worsening." Spock observed, watching the wriggling doctor with his hands clasped calmly behind his back.

"Yeah, well, with our two top medical officers down, there's not much we can do." Kirk said, voice weary and worn, a testimony to how long he'd been standing there and the lack of sleep he'd had. Kirk's striking blue eyes flicked briefly to the cot next to McCoy's, occupied by the chief medical officer's understudy. The glistening jade eyes of the chief engineer met Kirk's briefly before the Scotsman's gaze returned to the bed in front of him.

Kirk looked back to the struggling form of his close friend and murmured "All we can do now is hope they're both stubborn enough to stay away from the light."


	4. Dark

**Dark**

**Author's Note: **This one focuses specifically on Kirk. My speculations about his inner feelings. :O Enjoy.

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk enjoyed the dark simply because it was so useful. Being the captain of the Enterprise, he found himself in many situations where darkness was quite an ally. Like, sleuthing for example. He'd found that one could sneak onto any ship, listen in on any conversation, and follow anyone without their knowledge if there were the right amount of shadows for one to conceal themselves with.

Now, Kirk wasn't one for being unnoticed. In fact, he loved attention, especially from those of the female gender. But he also realized and understood that not all situations called for having a dazzling smile and sharp tongue. Sometimes to get the job done you needed stealth, which is where darkness came in handy.

But the dark had a certain use for Kirk that some might not think of. And it may not be a particularly honorable usage, but necessary. For him at least.

For those nights where they landed on some planet or another and Kirk discovered a pretty little thing to spend the night with, he may look at her face and determine it attractive. And he may look at her body and call it sexy. But he never truly looked into her eyes. Because looking into her eyes was basically seeing who she really was. And Kirk refused to get involved for more than one night. He refused to really get to know her.

He refused to fall in love.

So he'd take her back to his darkened cabin and they would make love. And just like the darkness concealed him from his enemies, it also hid him from himself.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

**Author's note: **Sorry if you guys dislike Tani, but she is in this one. Not very much though, the focus is totally on McCoy for this one, she's just there to sort of shove it along. This is just another speculation of mine about McCoy's drinking habbits.

I looked up Startime to see how it differed from ours but couldn't find anything. So I just went with the terms we use to designate time. Sorry if it's wrong.

* * *

Doctor Leonard McCoy exhaled deeply, lowering his hands slightly before slowly setting his instrument aside "Call it."

Tanith swallowed, the adrenaline that always pulsed through her system during a surgery dropping to a cold, dead halt at the news "Ah… 10:17 P.M."

McCoy knew he had done all that he could. And he was quite sure that Tani knew it as well. But it didn't help the gut-clenching feeling on got in their stomach after the death of a coworker one bit. The thing was, as thick-skinned as she was on the outside; McCoy had caught glimpses of Tani's softer side a few times before. And you can try to bury it, but it never seems to work.

The doctor began cleaning up, taking the instruments and putting them away in their proper places and making sure they were clean. Moments passed before McCoy finished and turned back… only to find his student still starring with dim, melancholy eyes at their deceased coworker. McCoy knew she needed comfort. He also knew it was not the kind he could give her.

Tanith felt his gaze on her and felt stupid, her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. "I'll get the paperwork." She murmured, eyes downcast and focused on the floor, while starting to pass McCoy.

He grasped her shoulder with a strong, firm hand as she started by, stopping her from going any farther. She looked up at him in surprise and she spoke while still looking straight ahead. "I'll take care of it." The hazel eyes then met her emerald green "You just go and get some rest."

She smiled wearily up at her mentor "Thanks Bones."

He watched her as she turned and headed out of the door, most likely to find a certain engineer to comfort her in the way that the gruff doctor had not been able to do. And part of him wished that he _had_ been able to provide the consolation she needed. But how could he do so when he couldn't even placate himself?

The chief medical officer finished cleaning up and prepping the body for the commemoration to come the next day before leaving, deciding that the paperwork could wait until tomorrow. It's not like the dead cadet would be complaining. McCoy snorted at this thought as he made his way straight for his room.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside his cabin. "Lights." He said tiredly while the door closed behind him. The black room was suddenly bathed in bright light and he blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted. His room was in no way small. Being the chief medical officer did have its privileges. But gazing around the empty room, void of anyone to give him the same comfort that Tani had been seeking, he was well aware that there were just as many downsides to his profession.

Kicking off his plain black shoes, McCoy walked over to a sleek cabinet and opened it up. Inside was the only solace he'd ever been able to find. Rough-skinned fingers wrapped around the neck of one of the many bottles, the other hand snatching up a small clear glass. Flopping down in a chair, he placed the two items on the table. With hollow eyes, he watched the liquid comfort as it tumbled and rolled into the glass. On some nights he used ice. But on a night like this, he wanted-… _needed_ the full kick. Not even remotely watered down.

He brought the glass up towards his lips, hazel eyes inspecting the vivid blue liquid it held. And in it, amongst the tiny bubbles, he could see the faces of all those he had failed to save. All those times he had failed them and himself.

Then he put the glass to his lips, tossed his head back, and drank away the pain.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

A young man, though some might call him a mere boy, took one last look at himself in the mirror. Dark brown hair that he'd attempted to slick back but had not been able to calm the wild curls, bright grey-blue eyes, a medium-sized nose set in the middle of the slender, angled face. The sea-grey eyes gleamed with excitement as they traveled down to the crimson fabric he was wearing. It was a uniform. But to him, it was so much more than that. It was his future. One where he was a member of the Starfleet Academy.

Beaming ecstatically while adjusting the shirt, the intelligent mind was already racing ahead to what adventures his life might hold now that he was enlisted. On board one of the many sleek and powerful Starfleet ships sailing through space, seeing the far reaches of the galaxy. Meeting new people constantly. Maybe even a touch of danger. And perhaps, if he was lucky, he'd be able to work upon the U.S.S Enterprise.

Shaking his head to clear it of daydreams that couldn't possibly happen if he didn't get moving, he turned away from the mirror to take one final look around his small room. Partly to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything… and partly because he wasn't sure when he'd be seeing it again.

After determining he had everything he needed, he left the room he had lived and grown up in, moving quietly down the stairs. He was just thinking that he was going to make it down the stairs and out the front door without being detected when the last step squealed loudly in protest.

"Pavel!" came a woman's cry and the boy grimaced slightly while stepping off the staircase. In a flurry of fabric and tears, a woman shot into the entrance room and threw her arms around Pavel. "You do not have to do zis!" she sobbed "Please my son, don't go!"

Heart and stomach constricting at seeing his mouth so distraught, Pavel returned the embrace, though not as tightly "Don't cry Mama, eet will be alright!" But I must go, I want to do zis!"

The lined face was wet with tears as she looked up at her son "But your father will be furious when he finds out you are doing zis instead of carrying on ze family business!"

Pavel felt his heart breaking slightly because he knew it was true. In fact, his father would likely disown him. But it was his dream and he couldn't-… _wouldn't_ let anything stand in his way. Even family. "I must Mama."

"But what if you get keeled on one of those terrible wessels?! What if I lose you Pavel?" wailed the shaking woman.

"Nothing will happen to me Mama, I promise you zis. But I must go." Gently breaking away from his sobbing mother, he gave her one final kiss on the head.

Then with that, Pavel Chekov left the house he called home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I felt that Chekov needed a focus story because he's adorable and he hadn't been in any of the stories yet. Sorry about the terrible attempt at Russian dialogue though. :[

Oh, and this is just a speculation on Chekov's leaving home might have gone, I've no idea if it's at all accurate. So forgive me.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

As soon as the door to her chambers was closed, Nyota Uhura pressed her back against it, shut her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. She'd had a very long and _very_ stressful day. And the source of this lay solely on the shoulders of her Captain, Jim Kirk. Partly because their run in with the none too friendly smugglers the previous day had not gone exactly _smoothly_ so the entire crew had spent their day running a simulation of the encounter over and over until they got everything down perfectly. It's not like they'd had much else to do, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

The other thing that irritated Uhura about Kirk was his libido. Despite the fact that he'd seen her kiss Spock, that he knew _full well_ that she was not at _all_ interested in him, he still proceeded to sneak in suggestive comments nearly every time they spoke. The man just did not know when to give up! She'd complained about it once to Spock, who'd simply told her that Kirk continued to make such comments because he took pleasure in aggravating her. Which was probably true.

But she still wished his eyes would stay on her face instead of roving lazily downwards whenever they talked.

Opening her eyelids and looking around at her empty room, she found herself missing her old roommate, Gaila. Sure, the Orion girl had completely disregarded the rules Uhura had put into place time and time again and sometimes seemed to care more about enjoying herself rather than her education; at least she'd been someone to talk to. To complain about things with. Much as she loved her conversations with Spock, ranting to him just got her a bunch of logical explanations. Sometimes, it was nicer for someone to just agree and empathize.

Uhura pushed off from the door and decided that she just needed to relax, forget about everything, and enjoy her night off. First things first, she had to get out of that terrible dress uniform. It was tight, much too short, and just all around uncomfortable. Had she not known any better, she'd say that Kirk had designed the revealing things.

After changing into a much more comfortable nightdress, she padded in bare feet over to a cupboard which held the one thing that could make all of her stress go away in an instant. Her guilty pleasure, one might call it. She opened the small door to reveal a couple shelves of all different types of chocolate from all different kinds of places. Selecting a dark chocolate from Earth, her favorite, she walked over to a small armchair and curled up in it. Then, slowly placing the chocolate in her mouth to melt, she was whisked off to her own little slice of heaven.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one is a Uhura focus, once again because she hasn't been in it. I'm not really sure if she likes chocolate, but who doesn't? :D


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

He was standing still as a statue with a look of terror and shock painted onto his young features, his front splattered with blood.

McCoy shoved the boy roughly aside, though it wasn't out of anger or apathy towards him. It was because if he didn't get to the downed man on the ground at the kid's feet and quickly as possible, there would be no chance at all of saving the severely injured man.

"I-I couldn't-… I-…" sea-grey eyes wide with horror starred unblinking at his fallen colleague as he stumbled numbly back from McCoy's push.

While the doctor swiftly got to work, his assistant sprinted over to be there if she was needed. Tanith skid to a stop while she took in the scene before her. Her mentor working furiously to save the bloodied, nearly dead man, cursing all the while under his breath. The nearly unrecognizable red-shirted cadet, his uniform torn and stained with darker shades of crimson.

And finally the gold-shirted ensign who was shaking, covered with the wounded man's blood, and looked like hell. His lips were moving but nothing sensible was coming out. He was in shock; even if she wasn't a senior medical officer she'd know that.

"Chekov?" she said softly, slowly stepping closer and laying a hand on his arm.

His bright blue-grey eyes shifted to her, still wide with fear "I-I tried-… there was-… I couldn't-…"

Tani noticed his knees quaking seconds before his legs gave out from under him and managed to wrap her arms under his and slow his fall. He collapsed to his knees and Tani was forced to follow him down. There were tears mingling with the cold sweat on his abnormally pale face now. Mother-ish instinct kicking in for the boy, Tani moved her arms so that they were around his shaking shoulders and squeezed him comfortingly.

"It's alright." She said softly, pressing her cheek to the top of his head and only vaguely aware of his damp curls tickling her skin "It's not your fault, it's not."

Out of all of the crew, Chekov had always been the most innocent. Sure, he could rival Scotty in drinking, but despite that he'd still been uncorrupted, untainted. No matter what, he'd always remained the same smiling, good-natured Chekov. But now… Tani was afraid he might have finally lost that innocent side of him.

Yes, there was the death of Spock's mother but it was nowhere _near_ the same. He hadn't been there, face to face. Seen it happen.

He hadn't been covered in her blood.

Tani was far past being 'tainted'. It was what came with the job that sometimes meant the difference between life and death. Because life didn't always win. McCoy was even more adapt to it, which partly explained his gruff persona.

But Chekov was not a doctor. He wasn't used to people dying right in front of him every day. And he sure as hell was not accustomed to the gut-wrenching guilt that ate at you whether it was really your fault or not.

Holding Chekov tightly to her chest to try and soothe him, Tani starred anxiously at McCoy's turned head. Waiting for his diagnosis. Hoping it wasn't too late.

After a moment, McCoy slowly turned to look at her with his rock-hard hazel eyes and answered her unasked questions with a slight shake of his head. She swallowed; dread coiling around her chest, before bringing Chekov closer and telling him that everything would be okay. If only it were true.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another sort of depressing one but the next one is happy again, I promise. And yes, Tani's in this one again. Please, PLEASE tell me if she's what's scarring people off from reading these. I'm noy saying I'll take her out, but I want to know. What do you think of her? All of it. I would really love some feedback. :]


	9. Drive

**Drive**

**Author's Note: This is a focus on Kirk. I forgot to mention before that alot of things I'm getting from the novel version of the movie, so it's not like I just made up a name for Kirk's step-father or anything. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jim had always thought the phrase 'remember it like it was yesterday' was a rather cliché and over-used, but it was the only way to describe a certain memory from his youth that was now replaying in his mind's eye.

He could still feel the tender sun's rays battling with the wind that groped at him with greedy fingers as it past, whipping his unruly dirty blonde hair about his face. The car felt like the home he'd never had with his step-father Frank. Perhaps it was because the metallic red Corvette had belonged to the father he'd never known. But whatever the reason, it all felt… _right_. The ridged wheel beneath his sweating hands, the music blaring at a nearly mind-numbing volume, the smooth leather against his back. He was finally free.

That is, he was free until the cop showed up. Things had gotten a _tad_ out of hand then, barreling down a make-shift road so fast that he could taste the dusty, dry dirt the wheels kicked up. Making a hasty dive from the doomed car as it skidded off a ravine. But he had felt nothing but pride and satisfaction as he pulled himself up from hanging off of the ledge of the chasm. Which is why when the cop asked his name he didn't quip some smart-ass remark or make up a name. Without any care of the repercussions, he'd proudly announced "James Tiberius Kirk."

The now older, but just as rebellious, Kirk opened his eyes. He was in the Captain's chair, _his _chair, aboard of the U.S.S Enterprise. They were currently lazing about the universe with not much in particular to do. Kirk decided that _he_ did in fact have something he needed to do.

"Sulu, I'm taking over." Kirk announced, getting up from his chair.

All eyes on the bridge went to Kirk, most of them confused, and Sulu inquired slowly "Sir?"

"Come on, up." Kirk waved his hands at the lieutenant until he got up "You can sit in my chair, just don't touch anything."

Kirk flopped down into Sulu's chair and settled in, not at all disconcerted by all of the looks he was getting. "Jim what in the hell're you do-" McCoy began to growl.

"Hang on to somethin' Bones, couldn't have my chief medical officer getting' hurt, now could I?" Kirk flashed a dazzling grin and McCoy muttered something less than friendly.

"This the warp drive?" Kirk inquired, while laying a hand on a silver lever-like control.

"Yes sir but-" Sulu's protest was cut short.

"Good, now get into my chair before you get knocked back, you're taking the helm back sooner or later." Kirk said cheerfully.

Sulu scrambled to do as he was told, having known Kirk long enough to know that he wasn't kidding, while Spock spoke up "Captain, this is all highly illogical-"

"Yep, that's exactly what it is. And if you can't handle it, you're free to go." Kirk replied with an almost cocky smile.

Spock blinked, caught off guard slightly by his Captain's answer. Uhura looked like she was fighting the urge to say something further while everyone else was just looking at Kirk as if he'd lost it. "Scotty!" Kirk barked into the comm. "Get ready to push her as fast as she'll go!"

"Aye sir!" came the Scotsman's voice "But wha' for?"

"Just because Scotty, just because." Kirk grinned widely then called to his crew "Everyone hangin' on?"

There was no reply, everyone too stunned and he smirked "Good."

He slammed the glinting lever forward and was once again free.


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

**Author's Note: **I did my best with the Scottish dialect/terms and such in this one, definitions are at the bottom. I had alot of fun though and tried to keep true to the scene in the movie with a mixture of anxiety and humor. Enjoy!

* * *

As the tell-tale bright white light of the transporter coiled around him like a snake and he wiggled his fingers in goodbye to Keenser, Scotty marveled at himself. It was working! Well at least, it _appeared_ to be working. And if it did… he'd be a bloody genius, wouldn't he? Show that bampot* Archer that it _was_ possible, prized beagle disappearing or not.

Montgomery Scott, the mastermind behind transwarp beaming. He liked the sound of it.

Of course, it'd been Mister 'I'm-from-the-bloody-future' that had perfected his equation, but the Vulcan said it was future Scotty that had made it so _technically_ he was still the brilliant mind behind it. And if the Vulcan was just full of mince*, well, nobody had to know now did they? Kirk was the only one who knew the truth that was coming with him and it appeared he'd be far too busy saving Earth and all of that to care. So he was free to say what he wished.

Scotty closed his eyes as the light went in front of them, face pinching slightly at how bright it was. Spending the past six damn months stuck in a tiny Starfleet base darker than a jakey's* arsehole had apparently made his eyes sensitive. _'Well baws*…' _he grimaced silently to himself.

In a matter of seconds he was no longer standing on the transporter platform in a shuttle on the pure baltic* planet of Delta Vega. But he did not appear on the gorgeous Enterprise, which he'd really been quite eager to look at, as he'd been expecting.

Instead, he was suddenly surrounded by pressure and he was painfully aware of the fact that he couldn't breathe. His eyelids snapped open in alarm but he found nothing but blackness.

A stream of not particularly pleasant terms running through his mind, Scotty began to instinctively flail his arms and legs. Water. He was in water. _'Well shit!'_ he cried in his thoughts, panic rising in his throat like bile as his heart slammed against his ribs. So much for the equation working! _'Ne'er listen ta bloody Vulcans from the bloody future!'_

Muffled and sounding very far away, he thought he could hear someone yelling something. He wanted to yell right back but he was trying very hard to keep air _inside_ his lungs. He considered waving his limbs about some more in the hopes that they'd hit something but before he could try, a circular opening appeared out of nowhere towards the bottom of whatever the hell he was in and he was sucked out of it with the water around him.

He couldn't see momentarily from both the rushing water and going from the pitch dark to blinding white light. Then the water slowed to a halt, swirling lazily about his spinning head. From what he could tell, he was in some sort of glass pipe. Which, you know, was bloody fantastic.

A hazy figure came into view, clearing up slightly as they got closer. He was blurry, but Scotty still managed to recognize that it was Kirk. A few bubbles escaped from Scotty's lips, wanting so badly to scream at the kid to get him the hell out of there. A large black hole opened up in the vicinity of the fuzzy Kirk's head, Scotty assumed it was his mouth, and moved. But whatever Kirk was saying, all Scotty could hear was warbled sound.

Just as suddenly as it had stopped, the water slammed forward again. Nausea started up to join his pounding heart, screeching lungs, and dizziness as the pipe made sharp turns that went left, right, up and down.

People always said that one's life would pass before their eyes before they die. For Scotty it wasn't his whole life, just one memory. A memory where he'd once again been faced with a watery death.

Back when he was a young lad living amongst the rolling green hills of Scotland, he was visiting the famous Loch Ness where the myth of the Loch Ness Monster, who had turned out to be an alien, was still bringing in tourists from all over. Around ten or so years of age, he was a budding young engineer. Well, he'd take things apart, his Maw would yell at him, and he'd have to put it all back together again and hope it worked or else. But he continued to do it because it fascinated him.

He was on a dock on the Loch, admiring the hoverboats that were skimming mere inches above the water. There were even some antique boats that had to actually go _in_ the water! It was one of these he was eyeing, wondering if anyone would notice if he tried taking it apart, when he saw her. Not a vessel… but a lass.

Now, Scotty had just surpassed the age of thinking girls were icky and would give him some sort of disease and was now starting to notice that they were actually quite eye-catching creatures. This one in particular appeared to be a few years older than him, not that he was complaining. Long, curling ginger hair framed her slender face and pooled down off her shoulders. She was smiling, a beautiful smile with perfect white teeth that lit up her entire face, including her lively hazel eyes. Freckles peppered her pronounced cheeks and slender, pointed nose that just seemed to ad to her sunny disposition.

Admittedly, her face was not the only thing he was looking at. His seeing girls in an all new light came with an appreciation of bosoms and other such curves. That is, unless it was his aunt's particularly _large_ bosoms he was being suffocated with, those were definitely _not_ enjoyable.

But this lass was… _perfect_. At least, it seemed that way to Scotty's boggled young mind. He could feel that his mouth was open in a small 'o' of shock at the stunning creature, but he couldn't seem to close it. Or move at all for that matter. He just couldn't look away.

And this was the cause for all the rest of the trouble. As it is with most boyfriends, hers was not particularly happy with some lanky lad with hair hanging in his eyes ogling his girl. The lad was younger, sure, but still registered as a threat. So the boyfriend found a solution. Tossing said lad into the Loch.

Completely unaware of the fact that Scotty was unable to swim.

Much like his older self, young Scotty found himself head over heels under the murky Loch water. He had no idea which way was up, down, or otherwise as he tumbled about. Perhaps if he had not been internally panicking at the realization he was going to drown, he would have rationalized that the direction he was sinking was down. But young lads are not well known for their rationalization skills, especially when they're underwater minutes away from drowning.

The Scotty being shot along a pipe of some sort felt just as he had when he was being dragged down into the muddy depths of the Loch Ness. Terror constricting around his convulsing heart and already screaming lungs, desperation to keep what little air left in him there though bubbles continued to escape from his lips no matter how hard he tried to keep them pressed together. Younger Scotty had gotten trapped when plants at the bottom of the Loch got their greedy fingers around him, older Scotty was trapped by glass. But there was one thing that was different.

This time, there was someone trying to save him.

True, younger Scotty was rescued. When a fisherman heard yelling he ran over and immediately dove in upon hearing someone was drowning. The lad had been fearfully close to dying and was quickly rushed to a hospital to be treated. Quite the price for goggling a lass.

But this time, someone had his back. Just when it felt like his lungs were going to explode from the pressure, he was suddenly falling. In a small waterfall of limbs and liquid, he landed on the floor with a wet smack. Though his backside hurt from the landing, his lungs were soothed as he gulped down air. He could finally breathe again.

If he ever saw that bloody Vulcan again, he'd sock him. From the future or not. _'Damn logical arse…'_

* * *

* bampot – an idiot

* mince – rubbish/nonsense

* jakey – a homeless/unkempt person

* baws – basically like 'bollocks'

* pure baltic – insanely cold


	11. Memory

**Memory**

The salty spray from the sea tickling his nostrils, a young Hikaru Sulu of around eleven years of age stood at the helm of a small hovercraft, one hand resting on her controls. Full lips spread in a wide, cheerful smile, his chocolate-brown eyes roved over the glittering aquamarine water as small ripples disrupted it from his boat's thrusters. The sun's hot rays warmed the skin of his shirtless back, this mixing with the cool ocean breeze. He was slender and had good muscle tone from hours of vigorous fencing training every day, this being one of his talents.

His other talent was manning crafts such as these. His father was a fisherman, as was his grandfather, and Sulu had been taken on their sea-faring voyages early on in his life so that he too could carry on the family business. Sulu, however, had other ideas. The first time he'd gotten his hands on the controls of a hovercraft, he'd been around six or seven at the time, he'd known it was what he wanted to devote his life to.

In the free time he had, he learned everything he could about flying all sorts of crafts. He took lessons from helmsmen who were touched by how eager and willing Sulu was to learn. His father and grandfather simply believed he was doing this to become a better fisherman, completely unaware of Sulu's real dream.

He excelled considerably, surprising his tutors with his skill. It was like he'd really just been born to fly. Like the know-how to do so flowed through him just as easily as his blood did. Soon, he was flying crafts with expertise and with no help at all from anyone. He was just a natural at it.

Standing there with his slim fingers stroking the controls of the not very large boat, he'd flown ones much larger several times, Sulu's deep brown eyes shifted up to the cloudless azure sky. His heart leapt with pleasure when he saw a ship soaring across the otherwise unhindered blue. It was small at this distance but up close it had to be huge. It was a Starfleet ship. It had to be.

"Someday-" he murmured "I'll be flying that."

A strident, barking laugh exploded from behind him and he whipped around in surprise, having been unaware that he'd said it loud enough for anyone to hear. He found the crinkled old face of his grandfather, who bared his fake teeth at Sulu in a strange sort of grin "You, a Starfleet helmsman? You could never to that, or did you forget you are a fisherman Hikaru?"

Laughing to himself at how absurd a concept Sulu flying a Starfleet ship was, his grandfather turned his attention back to the fish he was gutting. As Sulu watched as his grandfather hacked at the fish's innards, he couldn't help but empathize.

A now older Sulu gave his head a small shake to push away the memory. Eyes refocusing, he took in the set of controls in front of him before looking around at the vessel they belonged to. And he smiled.

"What'cha smilin' about Sulu?" the helmsman of the Enterprise glanced up at the captain at his words.

Sulu's smile broadened ever so slightly "I'm smiling because I'm not a fisherman sir."

A few crew members gave him odd looks at his words. Kirk just raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smirk "Well Mister Not-a-fisherman, take us to Warp Three."

"Yes sir." Sulu's hands flowed over the controls with grace and precision and he grinned proudly while he proved his grandfather wrong.

* * *

**Author's note: **First of all, I just want to thank Shatterwing, sarajm, and Kadasa-Mori for reviewing! You guys really gave me inspiration sto keep going, I appreciate it. :]

_Shatterwing: _Yes, Uhura and Spock were not at all pleased with Kirk deciding to go on his little joyride. But he's got to have fun every once in a while, right?  
And I thought it would be interesting if Scotty had a similar experience when he was younger and such. I actually nearly drowned once when I was younger, but I don't remember it like Scotty does. Our poor engineer. :P But I'm happy you liked it!

Anyway, I felt that poor Sulu was being rather nelgected and was in need of a focus, andthis prompt gave me the perfect chance. It mentions in the novel that Sulu was flying hovercrafts before he was in his teens and it also mentions that everyone liked him because he always had a humorous smile, like there was some inside joke he had. So I was left to wonder what that might be. So this is what I speculated. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh, and this next one has sort of boggled me, so it might be a bit longer than usual before I get it up. But not to fear, I'll come up with something! In fact, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to through them out. I have something in mind but it's a tad out there, so I'm still playing with it. Anyway, the prompt is 'Insanity'.


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

**Author's note: **Sorry this one took so long to get up guys, adjusting from getting back from vacation and such.

So, I'll just say it now, this one is rather odd. I like it, but it is different. But it's Insanity, what do you expect? xD

This is mostly just to introduce a certain dynamic of my character Tani. But I beg you, read it to the end. It'll make more sense, I promise. :]

I forgot to mention, I'll be answering replies here so:

_Kadasa-Mori:_ Yes, I have to admit that Sulu's 'I'm smiling because I'm not a fisherman sir' lines is probably one of my favorites of character dialoge that I've written. :D And I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and such! I totally understand needing sleep as well, don't worry. xD

Oh, and thank you to GothicMiko for being my beta for this one. You did a fine job Watson. ;D

* * *

"Do we _really_ have to do this?" With an idle shove with her foot, Tani spun the chair's seat so she could look at her advisor, her head hanging over the back of the chair. Her deep caramel brown hair, tinted with red, hung down freely over the back, for once not up in the messy bun she normally had it in to keep it out of the way. The grimace on her lips was clear despite the fact that it was upside down.

Arms crossed over his blue uniform-clad chest, the doctor known as both McCoy and Bones, the later courtesy of one Jim T. Kirk, was leaning against one of the small glass-topped tables in the medical bay, it resting a little over the top of his thighs. Hazel eyes that looked as if they'd been carved from stone held slight exasperation as they met Tani's forest green gaze, one of his thick dark brown eyebrows rising. His full lips twisted downward slightly before replying dryly "Unless you'd like to learn about these things by me administering them to ya to experience firsthand, then yeah. We do."

Tani scowled but knew he was just as stubborn, if not more so, than she was and that they'd butt heads for days if one of them didn't back down. And unfortunately, being the understudy meant that you were the lucky winner that got to drop-out. The corner of McCoy's mouth quirked upwards, knowing he'd won but didn't dangle it in her face because he knew what it was like. He often got into arguments with superior officers, hell he got into arguments with just about _everyone_, and would reach the point where rank outweighed everything. "What was the cadet suffering from earlier today?" McCoy started off the quiz.

"Andorian Shingles." Tani answered in a bored fashion, twirling the seat again so that she was facing Bones but her head was still lolling about.

"And the most tell tale symptom is-?" there was vague irritation in McCoy's tone at her lax attitude about the rundown. He knew it wasn't that she wasn't taking it seriously, she took everything that had to do with her work to heart, but it still bugged him.

"Hemorrhaging from the oculi." Tani answered without hesitation.

McCoy didn't acknowledge her success in answering other than shooting off another question, but Tani took it as praise enough from the gruff doctor "What about the gal we found on the planet surface?"

Tani held up fingers as she listed off symptoms but her head remained limp "Dsypnea, nausea, radical bodily temperature changes, abnormal green pustules all over her body, and green-stick fractures on her right radius and ulna bones from falling due to vertigo."

"Cause of death?"

Tani stiffened slightly, still a bit edgy about them not being able to save the woman though they'd done all that they could "Her windpipe swelled to such proportions that she wasn't able to breathe."

McCoy nodded once, his normally rigid hazel eyes softening ever so slightly when he noticed her reaction to losing a patient. When they lost someone she acted fine but Bones knew it really hit her hard. He knew this because he was quite the same in that respect.

She spun the chair again while Bones inquired "And what was wrong with the guy brought in an hour ago?"

Tani finally sat up straight while stopping the seat's movement to grin at him "He was cuckoo for Coca Puffs?"

McCoy pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing, and gave her his usual 'don't-be-a-smart-ass' look "If by that ya mean mentally ill, than bravo."

"Actually, I believe you called him an 'ornery insane bastard'." Tani pointed out wryly with a smug smile.

Bones ignored the jab "And the definition of insane is?"

"Being bat-shit crazy?" Tani tried, unsuccessfully, to dodge a well-aimed smack to the side of her head with a thick file.

"Doing the same thing over and over again, expecting the same results." McCoy corrected while dropping the file back down on the table he was leaning on.

"I always hated that definition." Tani remarked while rubbing her head where he'd thwacked her.

"Oh _really_? Now why's that?" McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Because that means that _everyone_ is crazy because we all do things over and over, expecting the same results! When most people get on, say, a ship, they expect to get to wherever they're going. They don't usually _expect_ to crash." Tani paused to smirk at her advisor "Except you Bones, you're just special."

This remark earned her a glare but she smugly continued, ignoring it "Every time we eat we expect to nourish our hunger, every time we use the restroom we expect for the need to relieve ourselves to disappear. Whenever we talk to Spock, we expect him to be logical."

"What in the hell're you goin' on about?" McCoy asked exasperatedly.

Tani frowned at him "Just think about it, do what Spock would want. Apply logic. When people flirt, they do it expecting a response or they wouldn't bother. Most people engage in sexual intercourse expecting pleasure and the satisfaction of those needs."

"Now wait just a goddamn second here!"McCoy interrupted, flustered by all of this "You're not thinkin' about it in the right terms!"

"_Really_?" Tani stood, temper flaring, glowering up at her mentor "Then enlighten me Bones. What _exactly_ about any of those examples are out of context?"

Lips pursing as his anger jolted to match hers, McCoy glared down at his understudy, looming over her slightly "Not everyone who messes around goes in thinkin' it's gonna be great."

"You're looking at the little picture, I'm saying that _most_ people-" Tani began to interrupt.

"If me 'n you chronically slept together, I wouldn't go in every time thinkin' it'd be good." McCoy finished.

Tani's defense jerked to a halt in her throat, caught off guard by this, and she starred at him for a moment. "Wait wait wait. Did you just say that you don't think I'm _good_?" Her eyes narrowed and she gave him an incredulous look "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head "Don't take it so personal, it was just an example."

"Don't take it _personal_?! You're talking about having _sex_ with me and that you'd expect it to _suck_, how in the hell is that **not** personal?!" Tani snapped furiously "And to think I stood up for you whenever someone called you an asshole behind your back. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Turning on her heel, she stalked away towards the exit of the medical bay. She tugged down angrily on her short blue uniform dress as she went, a habit of hers when she was either really pissed off or really nervous. The latter was definitely _not _her current problem. McCoy dropped his crossed arms with an aggravated sigh, muttering "Damn sensitive women…"

"Dammit Tanith, get back here!" growled the doctor, catching up with his assistant with a few swift strides and laying a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her. When she stubbornly didn't turn back to look at him, he roughly turned her around, forcing her to do so. "Look." He exhaled, irritated, trying to calm himself down "I didn't think when I said that, I just said it."

"You mean like you _always_ do?" Tani retorted icily, jade eyes burning challengingly.

McCoy scowled but for once didn't snap a comeback or just growl something at her "I didn't mean any of it, alright? I'm sorry! Happy now?!"

Tani studied him with fiery deep green eyes. It may not have been the greatest apology, but the sincerity was there in his voice and not-quite-as-stiff hazel eyes. Tensed muscles relenting slightly, she nodded once to acknowledge his half apology. His gaze locked with hers, he searching the pools of jade for information "Was that true? What you said?"

"Some of the cadets were talking shit about you and you're 'bedside manner'." She grinned but it was slightly forced and she absently pulled down on the hem of her dress once more "I told them that without you the next time their guts were hanging out of them, there'd be nobody to put them back."

McCoy was about to reply but her nervous tugging on her uniform caught his attention. Frowning slightly, he wrapped his large, calloused hands over her smaller ones where they were currently adjusting the bottom of her dress "Would ya quit doin' that?"

He tried pulling her hands away but they both yanked away from each other at the same time and the only thing either of them succeeded in doing was creating a rip from the bottom up to her hips. "What the _hell _are you doing?!" she squeaked indignantly, cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment and she tried to cover herself.

"I was just tryin' ta make ya stop pullin' on your dress." He said, vaguely defensive, then added in the hopes that it would make her less discomfited "Besides, I'm doctor. I've seen it all before."

Tani gaped at him for a moment in disbelief before hitting his arm furiously. "And that's supposed to make me feel _better_?! That's just-.." not even knowing how to explain how wrong it was, she just made an infuriated noise and turned to stomp off.

"What is _wrong_ with you today, huh? You on your period or somethin'?" Bones asked, his temper rising easily once more.

"_**Me?!**_ What the hell is wrong with **you** today? Biting my ass then making all these crude personal remarks?" Tani retorted while whipping back around.

"You know kid; you _really_ drive me crazy sometimes." McCoy spat, an enraged fire burning deep in his eyes.

"Yeah well, it's mutual." She snarled in return, making herself as tall as possible and getting into his face as he tried to loom over her. Bones grabbed her hips to shove her away just as she pressed her hands to his chest to do the same. Oddly enough, neither of those things happened. One moment, Tani's face was inches away from her advisor's, glaring heatedly up at him and wishing she were taller so he didn't have so much advantage over her. Next thing she knew, her mouth were suddenly smashed to his, both of their lips working crazily.

A little voice in the back of her head told her something was wrong about this, but she couldn't figure out what it was through the fog of pleasure clouding her mind. The fire that had been burning in her already from her anger exploded, rushing through her body like a wildfire. But it felt… _good_. Her hands got a mind of their own, sliding up his chest and crossing behind his neck to tangle her fingers in his thick brown hair. His hands gripped her hips harder, pulling her up into his arms.

She was only vaguely aware of him stumbling around in search of something to at least sit on, most of her conscious mind smothered by the raging, passion-filled fire eating through her. The only thing she could focus on was getting as close to him as she possibly could. It was like he was radiating heat and it felt amazing. Her emotions, thoughts, _everything_ was on overload. Her head was spinning and she was disoriented when suddenly she was no longer in his hot, strong embrace. Rather she was laying flat on something… one of the beds.

Tani involuntarily made a noise of discomfort, feeling cold from lacking his heat and her lips longing for his to caress hers once more. Bright white light blinded her until it was blacked out when McCoy moved closer and eclipsed it. Rough, hot hands ran up her inner thighs, up past her ripped dress. He climbed onto the bed, holding himself so he wasn't completely laying on her, but his front pressed to hers. She closed her eyes in delight as his lips ran up her neck to her ear.

"_How could ye_?" whispered a voice that most definitely was not McCoy's.

Tani jolted into a sitting position with a gasp, eyelids snapping open. Disoriented, she glanced around while panting harshly. She was in her bed, tangled in her covers, her skin slick with cold sweat. Her heart was slamming against her chest like it wanted to try and free itself from all of the confusion swirling around it. Jade eyes wide, she ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face, the strands wet from her sweat.

'_What in the __**hell**__ was that?!'_ her mind screamed at both her subconscious and her heart. Her and Bones together like _that_? That wasn't right, it was-… was it wrong? Heat wound it's way through her and coiled in her stomach and her cheeks burned upon remembering how good kissing McCoy had felt. And how much more she'd wanted. "No!" she said aloud, shaking her head wildly to clear it. That didn't make sense, it _couldn't_ make sense! McCoy was her mentor, yes, and she did care about him. But not like that! …Right?

'_How could ye?'_ Scotty's words at the end of the dream bounced around her head and sent a shiver of guilt down her spine. She couldn't love McCoy; she couldn't do that to Scotty. Couldn't hurt him… but just because she didn't want to hurt him didn't mean that there wasn't something there for Bones… "Stop it!" she snapped at herself "There's _nothing_ there. It was just… an insane dream."

Tani hid her face in her hands, feeling like a terrible person. No matter what, she wouldn't hurt Scotty. And she loved _him_. She refused to believe any different. And even if the dream happened over and over again, she would still expect her heart to stick by the Scotsman. Even if it did mean she was insane.


End file.
